Over and Over
by Starcakes
Summary: *Series of SasuHina one-shots* [I've decided to dump all my drabbles about Sasuke and Hinata here. So I might update this often. But I'm not promising anything] Across time or space. Through happiness or pain. To be loved or to be hated. Either meant to be, or not. They will find themselves continuously crossing paths, over and over again.
1. Chapter 1

**SHE WASN'T  
**  
**Warning: Purely angst (466 words)  
I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

He took her hand. No, held her hand and pulled her closer to him with a soft smile on his handsome face. He leaned down close to her ears and whispered something that made her laugh.

A shared memory perhaps? Or maybe an inside joke that only they knew. That only existed between them.

Of course I wouldn't know. I wouldn't have the slightest clue. Since all that I can do was watch them from a far.  
Watched him from a far.  
How he went off with her.  
How he chose her.  
How I can only wish to take the place beside him, around his arms…like it used to be.

_Take him back_, people say.  
_He'll fall for you again_, they say.  
_He's yours_, those words insisted.

No thanks, I say.  
No more, I whispered.  
Alright, go on.  
Be on your way, as I try to convinced myself.  
But secretly hope to hear you say that you'll come back in my arms again. _Someday_.

I often wonder if you even cared.  
To a point where you would call them up and tell them how you can't shut me out.  
How you must find a way to see me one more time. Just to ease the longing.  
Because you wouldn't know what you would do if you lost her. If you lose me.  
How you would write words across your grief and anguish; how it can't end.  
How you would insist through bitter tears. To soothe the pain.  
But it already did. It ended.

I lost you…

As I watched your retreating back with your arms around her. Your eyes, warm, and reflected your soft smile, watching her carefully—like how they used to watch me—and from then on, I knew, I would not win this fight. _  
_

It's alright, I say. Closing my eyes. I know she needs you more than I do, I chocked. Forcing down the tears that was forming at the back of my throat. I tried to take my eyes away, to turn around and run away.  
But I stood there, stood my ground that was left in pieces. Because no matter how much you've stolen the things that I've freely given to you, no matter how much I craved the light that I knew very well was just darkness and its costs; I still wanted to be part of you. I still want to exist.  
So tell them…

Tell the world the story about a girl that you once fell in love.  
How you fell so very deeply in love.  
With her...With me.  
Even if she wasn't meant to be.  
Even if she wasn't her... 

* * *

**Well that's the first one-shot. Phew!  
Hope you guys enjoyed it. In the most heart breaking way possible. Hehe**

_Starcakes_


	2. Chapter 2

**ALWAYS  
****Warning: Dark story (558 words)  
I do not own Naruto **

* * *

He came to her that day like every one of those days, in a similar manner. He would knock on the glass door of her balcony and she would respond with a knowing smile on her face and enthusiasm.

His visits were always spontaneous. He would just popped out of no where like a ghost, standing with a smirk on his handsome face leaning on her balcony.

It would always be the same. He would always come with a plush toy in his hands ready to present to her. He would always come and hug her and would bury his nose in her dark locks, inhaling her scent, and then would whisper _"I miss you."_

And like always, he would come with new bruises that marred his pale skin. He would come with new cuts -that varied from deep to superficial- that added to his other scars hidden underneath his tattoos.

She would give him a sad smile and in return, he would make up by giving her one of his genuine smiles. And every time, it would melt away the worries that surfaced in her heart, her fears for him that crawls desperately underneath her skin.

She would tend to him; Trying her best to erase the unpleasant bruises that hurt her more than it had hurt him.  
He would try to distract her by calling out her name _"Hinata,"_  
As his eyes would seek hers out; She would question his.  
_"Why?"_ And like always, he does not give her an answer. He would just reach for her and she would never fail to respond.

She knows him. She knows him very well. Or at least, well enough to know that his eye brow piercing served the purpose of hiding the scar residing there. That he talks in his sleep, often calling out names that he deemed faceless. That he would purposely leave his feet out of the confines of the blanket because he likes rubbing his feet on the bed. His habit of playing with the stud on his tongue when deep in thought or irritated. That he would only fall into a deep slumber when his nose is buried in the crook of her neck and the rest of her becoming his human body pillow.

So, out of everyone, she was the one who knew him well.

However, he proved her wrong when one day, he didn't came to her like always. He didn't popped out like always, standing with a smirk on her balcony.  
The plush toys that occupied her room ceased to grow in numbers. No hugs, no lingering touches on her dark locks, nor no whispered _"I miss you,"  
_She waited. And waited. For a day. For weeks.

It was gone. He was gone.

And like always, the worries that surfaced in her heart stayed. The fear that desperately crawls underneath her skin burst forth. Leaving her in a state of distraught. In the brink of insanity.  
Leaving her question unanswered once more.

_"Why..."_

After a month, she got her answer.  
They found him. In the ditch, by the bridge.  
Multiple gunshot wounds, clutching a plush toy.

After a week, they found her swimming in her own blood with a slit wrist.

He left where they thought she could not follow. But like always, she did not fail to respond.

* * *

**This is a pretty dark story, even for me (heh)**  
**But I just had to write this one down. Gangster/Gang (Sasuke) and a normal girl (Hinata) **  
**Hope you enjoyed this one! Let me know what you guys think!**

_**Starcakes**_


End file.
